Practice Makes Permanent
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: In Soleil and Shigure's deeprealm, Azura helps her daughter manipulate water while Laslow is off to help his son with dancing. However, there is some difficulty that gets along the way. Revelation Route. Mother-Daughter Bonding fic.


**Hello yet again! I decided to write one involving a Mother-Daughter bonding moment involving Azura and Soleil. Seriously, this is my favorite family unit in Fates. Also, the inspiration for this fic was by art that I saw online. I think the artist's name is littledashdraws. Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Laslow and Azura had decided to visit their children Soleil and Shigure who were situated in a deeprealm. Her husband was off dancing with their son out in a field while she decided to help their daughter practice on manipulating water.

Although Soleil had tried to hide her insecurities that she couldn't live up to her parents' expectations because the both of them could sing and dance, Azura could tell that it was affecting her daughter in the long run. It didn't help much that Shigure had shown an amazing aptitude for singing and dancing, as well as drawing.

"Don't worry, Soleil. Just keep a peaceful mind." Azura had advised to her daughter Soleil as the latter was struggling to keep a small puddle of water hanging into the air while the former was keeping hers with relative ease.

Soleil was extending her arms in order to hold the water in place, though her face was squinting as she was having difficulty. She did try to heed her mother's advice but her mind was set on trying to at least be good at something.

"I'm trying," Soleil lightly hissed at her mother but the water had tumbled down, much to her disappointment, "again."

Azura had set her water down inside a pot as she analyzed her daughter's result. "You did fine, Soleil. Besides, you've only started recently, so it's natural to have a bit of a trial and error."

However, that didn't bode well with Soleil as she began to pout in response, feeling her own eyes watering. "I was so close, mama."

The songstress scooted over to her daughter's side, proceeding to gently pat her back for reassurance. Azura knew that Soleil was doing her best, but it seemed that the thought of wanting to be as equals was inhibiting from her to succeed.

"I know you were, dear, but we can always practice for as much as we can. Try not to let that setback discourage you." Azura replied, a loving smile forming on her face.

Soleil nodded her head in disapproval, gripping her thighs as a few tears cascaded down her face. "W-why? Why am I-I no good, mama?"

Azura was puzzled to hear that from her daughter, a feeling of concern had flowed through her body. It pained her to see that Soleil was doubting her worth, and so it was the songstress's responsibility to sort things out. Laslow had briefed Azura on Soleil's self-esteem before, informing her that their daughter would hide it with a smile on her face, but this time it wasn't so.

"What do you mean that you're 'no good', Soleil?" Azura asked worried as she brushed her daughter's tears away.

"I'm s-supposed to be like y-you and papa. B-but I can't s-sing and dance. And e-every time I t-try to move the water i-into the a-air, it just f-falls down." Soleil confessed as she started to cry.

Springing into action, Azura embraced her daughter in a loving hug, whispering a melody as she rubbed Soleil's back. The melody was enough to soothe and quell her daughter's cries. After a minute, Azura was face-to-face with Soleil, hoping to settle on the matter, even if the solution was only temporary.

"Soleil, you don't need to be like me and your father in order for us to accept you. No matter the extent of your talents, we will always love you." Azura had affirmed to Soleil as the latter was taking a few breaths to calm down.

"B-but, Shigure can do all of that, and I can't. I think that you and papa love him more than me. Like, you guys will leave me alone one day." Soleil had doubted, looking away from her mother.

That wasn't taken lightly to Azura, not even one bit. Hearing her daughter question her own worth was one thing, but to doubt the love that they had for her wasn't something that Azura could just brush off. Usually she would want to have Laslow in these discussions, but at that point it was up to her to set things right with Soleil.

"Soleil, look at me, please," Azura requested as she waited for Soleil to face her direction, which the latter did afterwards, "do you truly believe that we would cast you aside in favor of your brother?"

"I-I don't know." Soleil responded unsurely, feeling her voice breaking down.

"Love, as I've said before," Azura started, bring her daughter's face to the crook of her neck, "I will always love and support you, and your father and brother share the same thoughts, too. To do otherwise is the gravest act that any parent could do to a child."

Touched by her mother's words, Soleil clutched on to Azura as the former started to sob again. Azura began to quietly sing to her daughter again, resting her chin on her daughter's head.

"Everything will be okay, Soleil. Just one step at a time." the songstress assured her daughter.

Once Soleil started to regain herself again, she had a question in mind to ask her mother about. "Mama, how did you become good at dancing and singing."

With a smile on her face, Azura proceeded to separate from the embrace, though the both of them had still knelt down as the songstress rested hands on her daughter's.

"To be honest, I was never much of a great singer or dancer when I was a child. My mother would help me in every step of the way, no matter how much I messed up. She gave me enough motivation and support to be the person that I am now, but," Azura explained to her daughter, though the mention of her own mother was still poignant to talk about, "I still wish that she could see how much I've improved."

"I'm sure she is, mama," Soleil said as she grinned to her mother, "grandma loved you so much to give up on you with dancing and singing."

"Thank you, Soleil." Azura replied as she brought a hand to her daughter's shoulder blade.

"You're welcome mama, but," Soleil responded until she had another question to ask, "what about papa?"

"If you mean as to how he's a great dancer, then you best chance is to ask him but," the songstress answered as she brushed a bit of Soleil's hair from her face, "his dancing technique does have more fluidity than mine. It actually took a while to keep up with his pace."

Soleil nodded her head in response to her mother's words. Hearing that she wouldn't be ridiculed or ostracized had eased her thoughts because even if she were to screw up on anything, then her parents and brother would always have their support for her. Soleil felt invigorated enough to try out in manipulating water again.

"Hey, mama, do you think we can do it again? I think I get what you mean now." Soleil requested as she felt giddy to show her mother that she could fulfill her task.

"Of course, dear, but you don't have to if you're not ready yet. We can do something else instead." Azura replied.

"I want to, mama. Believe me." Soleil happily insisted.

Knowing that she couldn't persuaded her daughter to think otherwise, Azura had conceded to Soleil's request. "Alright, Soleil."

The songstress had retreated back to her water pot as she closed her eyes in order to concentrate on the small puddle of water. Afterwards, the water proceeded to levitate up into the air.

"Again, remember to keep a calm mind. Think of anything that quells your thoughts and nothing else that would hinder you." Azura advised as she continued to keep the water in place.

Heeding her mother's words, Soleil began to extend her hands near her water pot, taking a deep breath for good measure. She tried to think of something that would help her out, and thankfully she did. In her mind, she was thinking of how her parents and brother would cheer her on, shouting her name continuously. Also, she had thought of bringing smiles onto others because she just liked to make people happy. Soleil started to notice that she was keeping her water in the air, and to her shock and joy, without any difficulty.

Azura was amazed that Soleil was beginning to get used to the art of water manipulation. Even though it was the start of many practices, the songstress was proud to see that her daughter had overcome an obstacle.

"Soleil, you did it." Azura commented as she congratulated her daughter.

"Mama! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Soleil cheered in joy as she began to slowly move the water around.

"I just can't wait to see the look on your father and brother's faces when they see this." Azura said, putting her water back in the pot as she gazed in awe at her daughter's accomplishment.

It wasn't until later that Laslow and Shigure had returned back from their dancing sessions, and they were able to witness Soleil demonstrating her water manipulation. However, Soleil had lost control of her movement and the water made its direction towards Laslow and Shigure, though the latter was able to dodge the splash.

"Oh, sorry, papa!" Soleil apologized profusely as her mother went over to fetch a towel.

"No hard feelings, Soleil," Laslow assured as Azura handed him a towel, "it just means that you did a fine job."

The rest of the family laughed at Laslow's comment, giving Soleil a refreshing feeling that despite her flaws, she would always have people to lean for support.


End file.
